Hanakotoba
by NuclearNebula
Summary: There is a way that people to one another without ever having to move their lips, and that is through the Language of Flowers... Based around various RPGs with ComicCreator. Contains much OCxCanon.


**This is a drabble series based off of various RPGs between myself and ComicCreator. All the pairings in this series will be OCxCanon. If you are turned off by these pairings greatly, please do not continue reading or send flame messages. All stories will be various lengths.  
**

**If you would like more information on an OC or would like to see a picture of the character, please go to ComicCreator's deviantArt page. You will definitely find a lot of reference pages for her characters as well as my own.**

**Without further ado, please enjoy.  
**

**

* * *

****Title: Priorities**  
**Prompt: Amaryllis - Shy**  
**Pairing: LuffyxOC**  
**Words: 631**

**Kelsey **© **ComicCreator**

**

* * *

**To say that it was very apparent that she was shy would have been and understatement. As soon as their newly found friend had joined them under the title of being their janitor, the Straw Hats were pleased to have found someone who would help to clean up the messes that were made. More often then not, those messes belonged to Luffy, Chopper, Usopp or any combination of the three.

Her name was Kelsey. Her hair was a mix of red and yellow that painted together so well that it almost made her look like a paintbrush, something Usopp had once brought up. Such a thing had only sent the young girl running away to hide.

No one seemed to mind how shy she was, but it made them question why she refused to be open with them despite having decided herself that she wanted to join this crew in the first place. Was it because they were all awkward around her? Was it because she hadn't actually met all of them before she joined the crew?

They were unsure of what to do. In the end, however, the one who seemed to understand was the captain of the crew himself.

Luffy watched from afar as their new janitor did her job, mopping away at the Deck furiously in the hopes that any dirt that had been left behind during the previous storm would be washed away with this.

"Oi, come and play with me!" He shouted suddenly, the shrill yell causing her to drop the broom and turn to look at the taller man. The smile plastered to his face never seemed to end, and it bothered her at times.

"I-I have work to do..." She mumbled, quickly gathering the mop off the Deck and beginning her work anew. This didn't deter Luffy in the slightest.

"But cleaning is so boring! I wanna play with someone and the others are busy, so you're gonna have to play with me!"

These demands didn't seem harmful, she thought to herself, but what would the others on the crew think if she were to simply dump her job for the day and play with her captain?

Whether or not she wanted to do it, Luffy wasn't about to give her the choice.

With a snap of his arm, the rubber man plucked her hand off of the broom handle before running wildly towards the other end of the Deck, nearly dragging the poor girl with him as she stumbled to follow.

"S-Stop! Stop!" She screamed, her hair whipping at her face and her vision growing dizzy thanks to the boy's inability to understand what that word could possibly mean.

"This is really fun though!" He laughed, pulling her along before spinning her in a circle several times. With dizziness clouding both of their visions, the two collapsed onto the Deck with one laughing of joy, and the other looking as exhausted as could be.

So this was what life on the crew would be like, would it? She had never thought it through fully. Part of her didn't seem to like the idea, but on the other hand, something about this situation was bothering her.

The moment he'd clasped onto her, the shyness had, even if just for a second, melted away and left her feeling something exhilarating. She wasn't sure what it was, though her new found knowledge of it made her wonder if it was a good thing.

If it left her laying on Deck listening to laughes of her captain and new friend, maybe the feeling was worth it.


End file.
